1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to an auxiliary electric driving system for a vehicle, particularly a motor cycle or a motorized bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicles, particularly the motor cycles or the motorized bicycles, comprise a fuel engine for driving the motor cycles. The fuel may not be burned completely when the motor cycles move in the downtown area or move in a low speed. The incompletely burned fuel may generate an exhaust gas that may seriously pollute our environment. In order to solve the exhaust gas problem, electric motor cycles or electrically driven bicycles are generated. However, at present, many problems are still required to be solved before the motor cycles can be driven by electric motors only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vehicles.